WAKING TO A TIME OF DARKNESS
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin was injured while landing the ship, after rescuing the Chancellor; and falls into a coma. When he wakes nineteen years later, everything has changed around him. Can he help to defeat the Empire, and bring peace to the galaxy?
1. Prologue part 1

_**WAKING TO A TIME OF DARKNESS**_

 _ **Anakin was injured while landing the ship, after rescuing the Chancellor; and falls into a coma. When he wakes nineteen years later, everything has changed around him. Can he help to defeat the Empire, and bring peace to the galaxy?**_

* * *

 _ **A NEW HOPE**_

 _ **Part One Of The 'Dark Hope' Series**_

* * *

 _I've decided that this story will be split into six parts, one part for each original movie and one part in between each_ _original movie parts._

 _ **PROLOGUE - Part One - Slipping Away**_

He lay on the bed, unmoving; deathly still, except for the subtle rising and falling of his chest, with each incredibly shallow breath. Obi-wan swallowed, moving closer to Anakin's bed; he was so pale, his eyes closed, face impassive - giving the illusion of peace, however Obi-wan was sure that his friend was at war in his mind.

"How is he?"

Master Vokara Che looked at him, shaking her head. "There has been no change."

Obi-wan frowned in concern, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"He should have shown some improvement by now," the healer said quietly; her tone worried and uncertain.

Obi-wan felt a shiver of unease, as he sat beside his friend. "He's not getting any worse though?"

"No," Master Vokara Che shook her head. "So far, he's not_" Her eyes widened, snapping to look down at Anakin as his presence in the Force suddenly began to fade.

Obi-wan leapt to his feet, blood turning to ice as Master Vokara Che leant over Anakin. "Is he...?" he couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't even think it.

"No..." Master Vokara Che's face was filled with horror as she looked at Obi-wan, "... he's slipping into a coma!"

Obi-wan gaped in shock, "There has to be something we can do?!"

"I can't..." Master Vokara Che swallowed, her gaze flicking down to Anakin, before focusing on Obi-wan. "Perhaps, if you entered his mind, then you could help him fight..."

Obi-wan frowned, there was something she wasn't saying, "What is it?"

"If you don't succeed, and you're still inside his mind when he falls fully into the coma..." Master Vokara Che paused, taking a deep breath. "... You will be trapped as well."

Obi-wan stared down at Anakin, his breath shaking as he felt his friend's presence slowly fading. "Well then..." His smile was shaky, as he looked at Master Vokara Che. "... I'll just have to make sure I succeed."

The healer smiled faintly, moving to stand behind Obi-wan as he sat down. "Because he's slipping into a coma, his thoughts won't be coherent...' She told him quickly, "... If he's too far gone, he might not even recognise you."

Obi-wan nodded, taking a deep breath as he gently grasped Anakin's face in his hands, and reached out with the Force.

 _He was surrounded by wind and sand, Obi-wan frowned; shielding his eyes as he looked around, trying to find__

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _Obi-wan whirled around, gaping as he stared down at a nine year old version of Anakin; his eyes widened as he realised where they were, this was Tatooine..._

 _Shaking out of his shock, Obi-wan crouched in front of Anakin. "I'm looking for you," he said smiling kindly._

 _The child Anakin frowned, "I know you, don't I?"_

 _Obi-wan nodded, feeling relieved that Anakin at recognised him. "it's me Anakin..." He said, reaching out to his friend. "It's Obi-wan."_

" _Obi-wan?" Anakin stared at him, frowning in concentration, a second later recognition sparked in his eyes..._

 _Suddenly the scenery around them changed; they were standing in a hallway of the Temple, and Anakin was fully grown._

 _Anakin lifted a hand to his face, staring in confusion when it came away covered in blood. "Why am I bleeding?"_

 _Obi-wan froze, eyes wide - Anakin was remembering... Partially at least, but it was a start. "Anakin I need you to listen to me." He said, his voice urgent. "You're slipping into a coma."_

 _Anakin looked at him, his face paling with shock. "What?"_

 _Obi-wan sighed, shaking his head. "I don't have time to explain, Anakin..."_

 _Anakin's eyes closed, "I feel so weak..."_

 _Obi-wan froze as everything turned to deep, impenetrable darkness. "No..." He reached out to grasp Anakin's hand. "You have to fight Anakin!" He said urgently, "You can't give up!"_

 _Anakin blinked, his gaze unfocused as he stared at him. "What happened?"_

" _You were hurt in our last mission," Obi-wan told Anakin; trying to help him remember._

" _Our last mission..." Anakin frowned, rubbing his head. "... Rescuing the Chancellor?"_

 _The darkness swirled, and Obi-wan found himself on Grievous's flagship. "Yes," Obi-wan almost sagged with relief; Anakin was remembering! Which hopefully meant that he was helping._

 _Anakin frowned at him, "How was I hurt?"_

" _The ship was badly damaged," Obi-wan said, only pausing for a second as the scenery around them changed again and they were plummeting towards the ground in the crashing ship. "You were badly injured in the crash."_

 _Anakin's eyes went wide, as he understood. "We're in my mind...?"_

" _Yes, we are." Obi-wan smiled reassuringly, "I came to help you wake up."_

 _Anakin gaped at Obi-wan, his breath heaving as he shook his head. "I don't know how to get out..."_

" _That's why I'm here," Obi-wan said gently._

 _The darkness returned, and Obi-wan swore. "Anakin_!"_

 _Fear flashed across Anakin's face, "It's too late, I can't stop it..." Anakin stared at Obi-wan, his eyes widening slightly. "If you stay, you'll be lost too..." Between one breath and the next, Anakin's expression became both accepting and determined. "You need to leave."_

" _What?" Obi-wan shook his head, "No!" He reached towards Anakin, as his friend stepped away from him. "Anakin, take my hand!" He couldn't leave Anakin, not now! Not when they were so close!_

" _It's too late for me, Obi-wan..." Anakin's voice trembled, showing his fear. ".. It doesn't have to be for you."_

 _Obi-wan shook his head again, still desperately reaching for Anakin. "Please, Anakin... Let me help you!"_

" _You can't Obi-wan..." Anakin shrugged and the distance between them lengthened, he smiled sadly, raising his hand in a familiar gesture. "It's time for you to leave."_

 _Obi-wan's eyes widened as he felt himself pushed back and Anakin's voice faded away._

" _I'm sorry..."_

"No!" Obi-wan's eyes flew open, and he stared at Anakin in horror. "Anakin, what have you done?!"

Master Vokara Che's hand rested on his shoulder, "What happened?"

"He pushed me out..." Obi-wan felt his heart break, as he felt Anakin's presence fade away until he was barely able to sense him at all.

Obi-wan's closed his eyes, choking on a sob as the pale hand in his went limp.

Anakin was gone.


	2. Prologue part 2

_**WAKING TO A TIME OF DARKNESS**_

 _ **Anakin was injured while landing the ship, after rescuing the Chancellor; and falls into a coma. When he wakes nineteen years later, everything has changed around him. Can he help to defeat the Empire, and bring peace to the galaxy?**_

* * *

 _ **A NEW HOPE**_

 _ **Part One Of The 'Dark Hope' Series**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE - Part Two - Awakening**_

 _ **Nineteen Years Later**_

Padme sat beside his bed, her head bowed as she held his hand. She couldn't believe it had been nineteen years. Nineteen years since the Republic had fallen...

Nineteen years without Anakin.

When she had found out what had happened to Anakin, she couldn't believe it; had only believed it when she had seen Anakin for herself - and in her shock, she had accidentally revealed their secret.

Padme sniffed, blinking back tears as she remembered when she had seen Anakin.

 _She entered the temple of healing at a run, her face turning ashen when she saw Anakin lying motionless on the bed. "Anakin..." Her voice was a trembling whisper and her heart hammered in her chest, as Padme walked unsteadily towards the bed. He looked like he was sleeping, except he was never so still in his sleep._

 _Padme swallowed, sitting by Anakin's bedside as Obi-wan entered his room. "Will he wake?" She didn't even look at him, she couldn't take her eyes off Anakin's face._

 _Obi-wan took a deep breath and shook his head, "We don't know." His voice shook, as he looked at Anakin's prone form. "It's possible, but there's no way to know for sure."_

 _Tears filled Padme's eyes and she sobbed, subconsciously placing a hand over her belly. "I never got to tell him..."_

 _Obi-wan frowned, "What do you...?" His eyes widened as he understood, "he's the father, isn't he?"_

 _Padme nodded, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. She had been going to tell him about their baby as soon as she had seen him after he had returned, now she might never have the chance._

 _Obi-wan stared at Padme in shock, he'd had his suspicions that Anakin and Padme were more than friends, but he it was still a shock to have them confirmed. As Padme continued to sob, Obi-wan took her hand. "I'm so sorry."_

"Padme?"

Padme jerked as a hand shook her shoulder, and she blinked back to reality.

Satine smiled at her, setting a plate on the bedside table. "I thought you might be hungry."

Padme's smile was shaky as she shook her head, "I'm fine."

Satine let out a soft sigh, "You could use some rest."

"No..." Padme shook her head again, "I'm going to stay with him."

"You can't keep going like this," Satine told her. "I know you want to be here when he wakes, but you have to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine, Satine." Padme looked at Anakin as he lay motionless on the bed, she had to be here with him. Master Vokara Che had noticed the change in Anakin's condition over a year ago, and even though it hadn't happened yet, the Jedi healer still said that Anakin could wake at any time.

"You haven't slept in two days, you barely eat..." Satine sat down beside Padme, "How do you think he's going to feel if he wakes up and finds out that you've been neglecting your own health?"

Padme froze at the thought, if Anakin woke and found out that she hadn't been taking care of herself...

Then he would blame himself, and nothing she could say would ever be able to convince him otherwise.

Padme closed her eyes, and yawned. She was tired, she hadn't noticed before and it hit her all at once. "Maybe I could use some rest."

"Good," Satine smiled at Padme. "I'll stay with him, while you're sleeping."

x

Padme sighed as she laid down on her bed, since he he had begun showing signs of waking, she had hardly left Anakin's side; it felt strange not being with him. But Satine was right, she needed to sleep.

For the first time in nineteen years, sleep came easily. As soon as her eyes closed, Padme sunk into a deep slumber.

xxx

Obi-wan and Luke froze, lowering their lightsabers as they felt it. A disturbance that rippled through the Force like a shock wave.

Luke's eyes went wide, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure..." Obi-wan frowned, shaking his head. Whatever it was, it was powerful and growing stronger; with it came a feeling of awakening and familiarity.

x

At the exact same time on Dagobah, Master Yoda and Master Windu felt the disturbance as well.

Master Windu's eyes widened, but Master Yoda voiced the answer, before he could begin to question the power's cause.

"Waking, Skywalker is."

x

Across the galaxy, on Coruscant, Palpatine also felt the disturbance. His eyes widened at the power behind it, he had never sensed anything like it.

A moment later, Vader contacted him on their personal comlink.

Palpatine answered it immediately, "You have sensed it too, Lord Vader?"

 _"Yes, my Master."_ Vader's hologram flickered, _"Do you know what caused it?"_

"No I do not," Palpatine answered reluctantly. _But I intend to find out._

x

Ahsoka gasped as she felt the disturbance, she didn't know it, but for her the feeling was stronger than anyone else. The power of it nearly brought her to her knees. Whatever was causing it, it was close...

And very familiar.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the power's origin. Her eyes flew open when she felt the power concentrating around Anakin's bedroom. After nineteen years, it was finally happening.

Anakin was waking up!

She ran towards Padme's room, smiling broadly. After all these years, she had been beginning to think Anakin would never wake.

x

Satine frowned in surprise when Master Vokara Che entered Anakin's room at a run.

"What's happening?"

The Jedi healer smiled, her gaze focused on Anakin. "He's waking up." She could feel both his power and presence growing, it would be happening any moment now.

Satine's smile matched Master Vokara Che's, "That's wonderful!"

"It is," Master Vokara Che agreed.

Even though they had been expecting it, Satine and Master Vokara Che were still taken by surprise when Anakin's eyes flew open.

He gasped in shock, covering his eyes with a hand to shield them from the sudden, bright light. He thrust his other hand out, subconsciously drawing on the Force to close the blinds.

Master Vokara Che moved closer to the bed, "Skywalker? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Anakin lowered his hand from his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear his vision, as he began to sit up; pushing Master Vokara Che's hands away when she tried to stop him.

He smiled at the Jedi healer, "I'm fine."

Satine shook her head, "You've only just woken, you should take it slowly."

"I never take anything slowly," Anakin said, grinning as he took a deep breath, swung his legs out of bed and pushed himself to his feet.

xx

"Padme..." Someone was shaking her shoulder urgently, "Padme!"

She opened her eyes and stared at Ahsoka groggily, "Is something wrong?"

"No..." Ahsoka shook her head, "Something wonderful is happening."

Padme froze as her expression became hopeful, "Anakin?"

Ahsoka nodded, smiling with delight. "He's waking up!"

"You're sure?" Padme asked, leaping from her bed.

"I can feel it," Ahsoka said as she took her hand, dragging her from her room at a run. "He's coming back to us."

Padme felt a smile spread across her face, as she ran beside Ahsoka.

Satine and Master Vokara Che were leaving Anakin's room, when they arrived.

"Is he..." Padme swallowed, her breath shaking as she forced herself to finished her question. "Is he awake?"

Satine nodded, "He woke up about five minutes ago." She said, smiling with delight. "We left him alone, to get dressed."

Master Vokara Che motioned towards his room, "You can go in if you want."

Padme nodded, taking a deep breath as she stepped forward.

She walked into Anakin's bedroom and froze, her eyes instantly widening in shock.

Anakin stood with his back to her, quietly dressing in the black Jedi robes that had been laid out at the end of his bed for the last nineteen years.

"Anakin..." Her voice was barely above a whisper and her breath shook as he turned.

"Padme!" Anakin smiled as he strode towards her, and Padme couldn't help laughing as he picked her up, spinning her around.

"You're back..." Padme stared into his face as he set her on the ground, unable to believe what she was seeing. "...You're here."

Anakin nodded, smiling as he held her close. "I'm here."

Padme sobbed, clinging to him. "I missed you so much!"

"It's alright..." Anakin leaned down, brushing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. "I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again."

Padme smiled, her eyes closed as she leaned against Anakin. "I can't believe you're really here." She had dreamed of this moment a million times and now, after so long, Anakin was with her again.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Anakin whispered, his arms wrapped around her as he held her tight against his chest.

"It doesn't matter..." Padme closed her eyes, resting her head on Anakin's chest. "You're here now."

Anakin smiled, looking down at her as he cupped her face in his hands. "You're still so beautiful."

"That's because I'm so in love," Padme replied, beaming up at him.

Anakin shook his head, "No, it's because I'm so in love with you."

Padme took a step back, looking at Anakin in mock shock. "So love has blinded you?"

Anakin's eyes gleamed as he grinned, "Well, that's not exactly what i meant."

"But it's probably true," Padme said, laughing with Anakin as she hugged him again; for the first time in nineteen years everything was perfect.


End file.
